The present invention relates to apparatus for automatically and circulatively feeding originals for use in continuously copying a single-side or both sides of a sheet of double-side printed original.
In a conventional apparatus for automatically and circulatively feeding originals, originals are set on an original table such that the respective images on the originals face upwardly, sequentially fed out, starting with the last or lowermost page, and copied.
In this case, the manner in which an original is fed out is by air, so that the apparatus itself is required to have a large scale and the cost is high.
This apparatus further has the problems that the original conveyance path for performing both-side copy is very complicated, that when both-side copy is performed, the front and back faces of each original are copied sequentially, so that it takes a considerable time to copy a sheet of original, and that as the number of copies increases, the copy efficiency is greatly reduced.